roblox_apocalypse_risingfandomcom-20200214-history
Vehicles (Apocalypse Rising 1)
Vehicles, '''are a unique feature in Apocalypse Rising, allowing the player to operate cars, vans, and trucks for different uses, most importantly to reach desired destinations around the map. Required Materials Normally, when a player finds a vehicle, the vehicle will need repairs, depending on what needs to be fixed. Here is the list of materials that can be found in Apocalypse Rising. Scrap Metal - Scrap Metal is an item used to repair the hull of a vehicle, fairly common. Armor Plates - Armor Plates are an item used to add protection to a vehicle's hull, further increasing its resistance to bullets. Jerry Can - A Jerry Can is a common item used to refill a vehicles fuel tank with fuel. If the can is empty, simply find a gas station and interact with your Jerry Can in your inventory to refill it with fuel. Empty jerry cans in your inventory will have a red logo over it, similar to what one would fine on a no-smoking sign. Wheels - Wheels are self-explanatory items used to allow your vehicle to move. 2,4 or 6 wheels are required to mobilize a vehicle depending on its type. Reinforced Wheels - Reinforced wheels are wheels that include protection. They are far more resistant to bullet damage than regular wheels. They can absorb 4 gunshots. Fuel Tank - The fuel tank is the vital part of any vehicle. They are usually found in industrial areas and behave differently depending on damage. A damaged fuel tank will consume more fuel and will make the vehicle perform slower, yet a fully repaired fuel tank will consume less fuel and will grant the vehicle good performance. Engine Part - The Engine is another vital part of any vehicle. They are pretty rare yet behave differently upon damage. A damaged engine will cause a vehicle to move slower, when a fully repaired engine will allow a vehicle to perform at its max speed. Windscreen Glass - Windscreen Glass can be commonly found in any area in Apocalypse Rising. However, they only absorb 1 gunshot before shattering. Ballistic Glass - Ballistic Glass (this is one of the rarest car parts) is reinforced windscreen glass, providing the crew with further protection from gunshots. This type of glass can absorb up to 4 bullets. List of Vehicles: - Tractor (Agriculture) - Van (Civilian) - Motorcycle (Civilian) - ATV (Civilian) - Bicycle (Civilian) - Sedan (Civilian) -Ambulance (Civilian) -Police Cruiser (Civilian) -Fire Truck (Civilian) -Cargo Van (Civilian) -Pickup Truck (Civilian) -Trinity SUV (Military) - Jeep (Military) - Humvee (Military) - Ural (Military) Trivia * You can run over zombies and players thus killing them. * Running over zombies with a vehicle has a chance of dropping Gusmanak/ZolarKeth armor. * When you run over a zombie, the zombie flies backwards so you do not have to worry about the car tripping over the body. * There was an update released December 6, 2014 adding and improving vehicles. * 4 New cars, and bikes were brought back on the update. * If you run over another player in a vehicle, you can damage them. * Some users accidentally damage themselves by jumping out of their vehicle and running in front of it while it is still moving. * If an engine is set on fire, it's a beacon to players, so find an engine quick! * Armor is the rarest car part in the game, giving protection (stated earlier). '' ' bumping into objects with vehicles will damage it RobloxScreenShot02112015_190459411.png|a motor bike got stuck and exploded in a ambulance Category:Luxury Loot Category:Civilian Loot Category:Military Loot Category:Rare Category:Uncommon